Konoha School of the Arts
by Momo Mirasaki
Summary: Sakura was a famous dancer who attended Suna Athletics Academy until she got hurt during a performance ending her dancing dreams. Now she's stuck at Konoha School of the Arts. She falls in love and starts war how will she make it through?
1. Chapter I:New Beginning

**Konoha**** School**** of the Arts**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but my Oc's. Please enjoy the story.

Chpater I: New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Songs will be listed with the artists who are the proper owners of said songs and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OC's and nothing else. Please enjoy the story ^^

**Songs in this chapter: **

That's what you get by **Paramore**

Sakura stood in front of the gates of KonohaSchool of the Arts. She had arrived well before the bell was supposed to ring but she couldn't bring herself to walk into her new school just yet. She sighed deeply before checking her watch. Twenty minutes until the bell rang. She had no choice now. She still had to get her schedule from the Principal so she entered the school gates before the temptation of ditching got too tempting.

She had transferred from Suna Athletic Academy to Konoha School of the Arts after an accident during one of her performances had effectively ended her career as a dancer. Her hopes and dreams now with her one secret hobby-which had gotten her into this school,-kept her going even though she wasn't too happy about it.

Sakura had always thought that she was a terrible singer but, that was just her opinion. Her family and friends assured her that she was wonderful at singing which only made her sadder. She didn't want to be a singer. Sure it was fun as a hobby but she had always pictured herself on stage dancing, showing emotion, and telling stories with the grace of her body-not the soft melody of her voice.

She also missed her friends and nothing was going to stop that pain. She had walked into the main building by now ignoring the quick glances and whispers around her. It was natural as she was the new girl after all.

"I wanna go back to my old life…"she mumbled quietly when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Hmm?" Sakura was confused. Who would dare to talk to the newcomer who was no less coming from their rival school. She turned around her face lighting up in a huge grin as the recognition of the two girls behind her hit her hard.

"TEMARI, TEN TEN!" She exclaimed hugging her best friends fast and whole heartedly.

"Whoa! Missed us already Pinky?" Temari asked a wolf like smile playing at her lips.

"I can't believe we haven't even been apart for twenty-four hours and she misses us." Ten Ten said playfully her tone loving. "As happy as we are to see you too Saku, can you let us go? We've gotta breathe sometime you know."

"Sorry," Sakura cried sheepishly releasing her friends.

"It's okay. So what were you doing? We have to go see the Principal apparently." The sandy blonde haired girl declared with an eye roll as she dusted off her uniform.

The Konoha high school division uniform for the girls consisted of a leaf green over coat, white short sleeve or long sleeve button up shirt as the undershirt, a mid thigh or knee length leaf green skirt and a leaf green bow that went around the collar,. Boys wore the same green over coat and white undershirt but they wore khaki pants in place of the girls' skirts. They also wore ties, not bows.

**_Opportunity_**Sakura thought a smile gracing her lips as she retaliated.

"_Already_? Wow. I at least thought you'd wait until the school day actually started to get in trouble, especially when it's your first day at a new school."

"Well, Temari always likes to get the leap on us," Ten Ten joined in the teasing as Temari turned a bright red.

"I said WE. So, therefore you got the jump on Sakura too Ten," Temari argued a tone dripped in certain victory.

Sakura was about to make a comeback when Ten Ten reminded them that they had a mission to take care of first. And side by side they wandered the halls until they found the principal's office.

They walked in the huge double doors to be greeted by the secretary. She had short black hair and brown eyes that followed them as they walked in.

"You must be the Suna transfer students. A moment please," She picked up the phone on her desk and dialed a number quickly.  
"What?" Tsunade barked into the phone that's ringing irritated her so much that she had opted to answer it to here a human voice rather than the obnoxious ringing.  
"The transfer students are here should I send them in?" Shizune asked typing away as she spoke.  
"What?! Already, but it's too early..."Tsunade moaned into the phone holding an icepack to her throbbing head her hangover kicking her butt.  
"Okay I'll send them in right away." Shizune said happily hanging up before Tsunade could complain.

"Okay, go on in. She'll be happy to see you." Shizune said a smile on her face.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged before making their way to the door the read "Principal".  
Tsunade growled as she hung up her phone and put the icepack away just as the door to her office opened.

"Here are your schedules and a map of the school. Don't come back. "Tsunade hurriedly handed each of the startled girls two pieces of paper and shoved them out of her office.

"Okay?" the girls stood there as the office door slammed in their faces. They were shocked for a second before turning and making their way out of the office leaving a laughing Shizune behind.

"What a strange school..." Sakura commented putting the map behind her schedule so she could get some sort of idea of where she was supposed to go.  
"Really, _really _strange you mean," Ten Ten added as she also looked at her schedule.

"Well, what did you get?" Temari was done looking having already folded the piece of paper up and stuffed it in her bag.

Sakura opened her mouth; Ten Ten already had the first syllable out, when the bell rang.

"Oh, well bye! I'll text you in class!" Temari yelled making her way down the east way of the hallway, map in hand, as she made her journey to Music Theory.

"Bye!" Tenten yelled to Temari, hugged Sakura then ran off to Choir.

"Bye!" Sakura waved, took a look at her map and unknowingly tried to find her way to the same choir class as Ten Ten.

She had eventually got to class about 10 minutes after the bell rang. She had to ask for help from a security monitor named Genma who made sense of her map and pointed her in the right direction.

She paused, and then nervously walked into the class. The teacher was in the middle of talking but turned to look at Sakura. She had layered black hair and beautiful red eyes.

"Hello,"

"Hi. I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno." She held out her schedule and the pass Genma had given her. A bandaged hand reached out and took them.

"I hope you won't be late again Miss Haruno. Please, take a seat." Ms. Kurenai said after a second. She handed the schedule back and put the late pass on her desk. Sakura nodded her head and noticed for the first time that Ten Ten was sitting with the students she waved to her and took the only available seat left which was by a boy with dark blue hair.

"Okay class seeing as Miss Ten Ten and Miss Sakura are new to our class why don't they show us what they can do by singing us a song?" asked Kurenai as she paced the front of the room.  
Sakura and Ten Ten looked at each other for a second before they smiled, nodded their heads and made their way down to stand by their teacher.  
"Okay Sakura what song should we do?" Ten Ten whispered to her friend.  
"You know which song" Sakura said with a devious smile:

Sakura: No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?

Tenten: I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong

Both: That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Sakura: I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.

Tenten: I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

Both: That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Sakura: Hey, Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.

Both: If I ever start to think straight,

Tenten: This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Sakura: Why do we like to hurt so much?

Tenten: Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

Both: That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!

Most of the class stared at them shocked. After all they had come from Suna. They stayed quiet, Sakura and Ten Ten stared at them when someone finally stared to clap. The class followed, with a few cheers here and there too.

"Well, I guess the dancer and the athlete are good at singing too. You can go and take your seats. Oh and by the way, welcome to Konoha." Ms. Kurenai shook both Sakura and Ten Ten's hand. The girls smiled at each other.  
"I guess it won't be so bad." Sakura said.


	2. Chapter II:Rivals are made

**Konoha**** School**** of the Arts**

**Chapter II: Rivals are made**

**Like usual I own nothing! Now, on with the story!:**

Sakura yawned as she studied the people around her. One person in particular, a boy with dark blue hair who sat next to her, had caught her eye.

"Don't even think about it!" A voice from behind her hissed, the voice that of a girl's. Sakura turned around then and saw what was without a doubt a girl, and the owner of the voice. They were staring at each other, studying each other for what seemed like a few minutes when noticed their little staring contest.

"Miss Yamanaka, Miss Haruno is there a problem?" Kurenai questioned eying the girls suspiciously. Both immediately turned back towards her. The blonde's image was burned into Sakura's mind just as her image was burned into the blonde's.

"No Sensei!" The girls replied sweetly turning their attention back to fully as the entire class eyed them as well. Sakura and Ten Ten made eye contact, Sakura jerking her head toward Ino slightly.

Ten Ten looked at Ino studying her quietly then turned back toward Kurenai before anyone noticed. She got the feeling that Ino wasn't so nice by the glares she shot at people, and the mumbled curse words.

"Anyway as I was saying we were asked to perform in the winter festival and I accepted the offer-"The entire class groaned as Kurenai smiled and continued. "So your guy's homework for this week is to come up with a song and a little dance or skit having to do with the holidays. Then we'll have an in class vote for the best performance and then we'll edit and perform the song at the festival. You know by now that you can have teams but no more than 5 to a group."

Turning to the white board she went into more details.

**~Meanwhile in Music Theory~**

Temari yawned and laid her head down on the table she sat at. How much more boring could this class get? She looked down at her phone:

**One New Text From: Ten Ten**

Ugh choir is so boring! :/

Temari laughed to herself while texting her reply:

Tell me about it! I'm a second away from being K.O'd!

"You know that if the teacher moves a bit more to his right he'll be able to see your phone," The boy that sat at Temari's table noted dully not even caring to lift his head.

Temari growled lowly not liking how he put his two pence in. "Who asked you Pineapple head?" She whispered to him dangerously.

Shikamaru lifted his head up a look of annoyance on his face.

"I have a name you know," He said coolly as she scoffed, adding an eye roll for dramatization.  
"Yeah, you do, and it's Pineapple Head!" Temari yelled when their sensei walked over to them noticing the racket. It was odd for Shikamaru to cause such a ruckus.

"What's wrong Nara, Sabaku?" Mr. Asuma asked, eyes bouncing back and forth between both fuming teens. He was getting amused.

"Nothing," Temari replied with gritted teeth as she tightened her grip on her phone. It was vibrating, as Ten Ten had just replied.

"It didn't sound like nothing. What do you have to say Shikamaru?" Asuma and Shikamaru stared at each other.

"Nothing's wrong," The spiky haired teen replied finally breaking eye contact.

"Are you-"The bell rang effectively cutting Asuma off.

"I'm outta here!" Temari, who was severely relieved, said grabbing her bag, depositing her phone into the safety of her pocket, and leaving the class rapidly.

"Stupid woman…" Shikamaru mumbled getting his own bag and walking out slowly with his usual slouch.

"Geez teenagers these days…"Asuma commented with a rueful smile as he walked back to his desk.

The first part of the day was over. Now, it was time for lunch. After meeting up by the cafeteria the girls made their way outside.

Temari, Ten-Ten, and Sakura sat out in the field enjoying their lunch and exchanging stories of how their first day was.  
"I saw the cutest boy ever, and he sits next to me," Sakura announced. Ten Ten and Temari shared a look as they laughed.  
"Wow first day and she already has a new crush," Temari teased.  
"Shut up!" Sakura laughed nervously a light pink dusting her cheeks. She looked around a bit when she spotted a purple haired girl sitting all alone.

"Huh, look over there," Sakura said. Temari and Ten Ten who were comparing their classes looked at where Sakura was pointing. They sat there quietly watching the sad girl.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Sakura broke the silence and was standing already, a determined look on her face as she started walking. Let Ten Ten and Temari think she was crazy. But, she knew what it was like to be the lonely girl, sitting all by herself and secretly yearning for somebody, _anybody_, to come and talk to her.

"Wait, Sakura, I'm going too!" Ten Ten yelled at Sakura's back she started taking a step before she looked back over her shoulder at the Temari, "Mari watch our stuff!" Then she ran, caching up to the pink haired girl quickly.

They were half way over to the girl when that blonde girl from their choir class beat them to the girl, slapping her hard across the face. Sakura and Ten Ten stopped, staring at the dazed girl in shock. The purple haired girl merely met the blonde ones gaze, tears in her eyes as she was yelled at, the hand the hit her being raised again. Sakura was furious.

"HEY, STOP IT!" Sakura always was short tempered. She was running full speed over there now, only the thought of stopping the blonde in mind.  
"Wait, Sakura!" Ten Ten yelled as Ino, the girl's name was Ino Yamanaka she dully noted, finally noticed them.  
"What the hell do you want newbie?" Ino demanded her hand lowering to join the other on her hips, her lips snarling in an arrogant smirk.

"Leave her alone," Sakura walked up to her, a glint in her eye. Her voice was steady and harsh even though she was panting now.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do, "Ino was warily looking her up and down. Her eyes narrowed. She had seen this girl somewhere else before today.

"I'm Haruno, Sakura. And you have no right to be hitting her!" Ten Ten was looking at her, arms crossed. Let Sakura speak, she would watch her back it if came to it.

Haruno, Sakura. The name stirred in her memory and it hit her. Her smile grew and her eyes were glinting with pride. She was gonna take a hard hit at this Sakura girl.

"Now I remember you. Sakura Haruno. A former ballerina at SunaAthleticsAcademy. I went to the recital you guys had earlier this year. Oh it was classical. I guess I didn't recognize you because you weren't falling off a stage or screaming in pain as you writhed on the floor like the little worm that you are." Her tone was beyond taunting and cruel humor. It infuriated Sakura, her face burning red.

"S-SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled her temper gone as she raised her fist about to hit Ino. Something was holding her arm in place though. She looked back only to see Ten Ten glaring at Ino as she held Sakura's wrist. She finally met Sakura's eyes and shook her head.

"She's not worth it Saku." Her eyes looked Ino up and down. "I remember seeing her there. She sat in the row behind us. She was so horribly dressed, totally no class. She's just a coincided little whore who think she's all that."

It was Ino's turn to blush, her face twisted with anger. As if this little country bumpkin knew what class was. But, looking at how the girl had calmly stood there, composed and silent even though Ino was taking low blows at her friend Ino knew that insulting her would do no good, that the girl would still remain calm and composed as if Ino had said nothing, as if she wasn't even there.

Sakura sighed, gave Ten Ten a look. Her blood was still boiling but Ten Ten was right. Knowing they were out of the danger zone Ten Ten released her and Sakura put her arm down. Sometimes Ten Ten was too sensible for her own good but that was why she had stuck around the hot headed Sakura and Temari. Who else would keep them outta trouble?

"Yeah. Just another wanna be," Sakura mumbled. "She is totally not worth getting in trouble over."

"Exactly," Ten Ten patted her back a smile on her lips.  
The entire time this was happening the purple haired girl stood there silently, looking back and for the between Ino and the new girls eyes wide. These Suna girls certainly had guts.

" Shut up!" Ino exclaimed. She hated how they talked as if she wasn't even there. How _dare_ they insult Konoha's princess! Sakura and Ten Ten were looking back at her now. They almost laughed. Ino looked hilarious when her face was this red.

"Why don't you?" The voice startled the girls and all of them turned to see a boy walking towards them. He was the boy who had been sitting next to Sakura. His voice and tone was calm but had force in them as if he was their boss or in a position of power.

"S-Sasuke," "Ino exclaimed startled as she tried to regain her composure. Sasuke wasn't looking at her though. He was looking at the new girls. Both of them stood there quietly.

"Leave them alone Ino." Sasuke said finally turning to face her. These girls were nothing new or interesting. They were just another bunch of abysmal humans. He wouldn't get rid of them yet. They hadn't gotten in his way and as long as it stayed that way they would be allowed to live on.

"B-but they-" she stuttered. He was really going to let these _bitches_ get away with insulting her.

"I don't care what they did." He said coolly his dark eyes meeting hers. They were as cold, harsh, full of evil and as soulless as ever. A shiver went through her. "Get out of my sight."

"Y-yes Sauske!" Ino said she didn't want to meet his eyes again. She wanted to get out of his presence the darkness emitting from him overbearing. "This isn't over!" she yelled over her shoulder as she walked away giving them one last glare for good measure.

Ten Ten, Sakura and the girl watched her walk away each sighing in relief to themselves. Thanks to this guy trouble was definitely avoided.

"Thank you!" Sakura said to Sasuke, Ino now far out of sight.

Sasuke didn't reply. He only gave her one cold hard glare and walked away.

~End of Chapter~


	3. Chapter III:New friends

**Chapter III: New friends**

**A/N: I own nothing!This edited version was uploaded on 1/27/2013**

Sakura stared after Sasuke a look of anger and confusion on her face. Did this boy really think so much of himself that he wouldn't even reply to her words of thanks? While Sakura contemplated this Ten Ten turned to the girl they had come to see in the first place.

"Are you okay?" Ten-Ten asked a soft smile on her face.  
"Y-yes. T-thank you." The girl practically whispered  
"You're welcome. I'm Ten-Ten and this is Sakura. You are?" Ten-Ten asked pulling Sakura by the arm to sit down next to her and the girl.

" H-Hinata…My name's Hinata." Hinata said smiling a bit.  
"It's nice to meet you." Ten Ten pointed to the sketch pad clasped in Hinata's hands. "You like to draw?"

Hinata nodded her head.  
"Yes," The purple haired girl replied. "B-but I prefer to paint…" she pressed her pointer fingers in front of her together nervously. "What about you guys?"

Ten-Ten poked Sakura who looked over at her a questioning look adorning her face.

"Why don't you talk to Hinata while I go and get 'Mari?" Ten-Ten suggested as she stood.  
"Okay," Sakura agreed with a nod. "But hurry!"

Ten Ten flashed her a smile. Since when had she _ever_ been slow? She ran off to go get Temari, her feet getting her to her destination in seconds.

Hinata waited for Sakura's reply. The pinkette was staring into space a bit before she pieced her words together carefully.

"I like to dance," She said slowly. "But, as Ino said, after I broke my ankle it never fully healed and well," She shrugged. Things had happened but it wasn't like anything she or the doctors did could've helped her anymore than what they had already done. "I wasn't able to dance without high injury risk." Hinata was looking at her sadly now, a hint of understanding in her eyes. "So I got sent here because…"Sakura paused again, looking down at feeling of shame filling her heart.

"Because…?" Hinata almost silently said, pushing her gently to continue.

"Well…I'm told I can sing well…" Sakura finished blushing. She knew Hinata probably thought it was dumb to be ashamed of singing good, but Sakura had her reasons and nobody would make her feel otherwise about this whole ordeal.

"Oh! So you're a singer. You might want to watch your back then." Hinata looked serious now, all trace of shyness gone. Her eyes were solid and hard. "Ino already doesn't like you and she's determined to be the best. I should know since I learned that the hard way."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked curiosity getting the best of her again. Everything else was shoved aside for the moment.  
" W-well I didn't always paint. I was a singer too. "

Sakura hadn't been expecting that but it explained so much such as why Ino had just slapped the girl.

_So, she likes to play dirty with her rivals?_ Sakura's thought eyes narrowing a bit. She hated people like Ino. Hinata was continuing now, so the pinkette turned her attention to the girl once again.

"Ino thought that I was getting too much attention. She said I was getting too much of the spot light and was trying to steal Sasuke Uchiha from her." Hinata was picking at the hem of her skirt now her head down, voice as soft as ever. "It wasn't enough for her to bully me verbally. She and her groupies were only satisfied with physical punishment and I was constantly getting beat up until I changed to all art class related subjects."

Hinata's tale done, she relaxed a bit as Sakura froze as everything clicked furthermore in place.

_"Don't even think about it!"_ The words Ino said to her ringing over and over again in her head.

"I'm so sorry Hinata." Sakura started. She had finally gotten over the shock phase even if she was struggling to make sure everything was right. "I bet you she won't do it again now that you have us." Sakura said decidedly hugging Hinata.  
"T-thank you!" the girl stuttered tears coming to her eyes as she hugged Sakura.  
"Hey don't say thanks what are friends for?" Sakura laughed when Ten Ten hugged them both.  
"Yeah!" The brunette exclaimed grinning.  
"How long where you there?!" Sakura and Hinata asked startled as Temari and Ten-Ten laughed.  
"Long enough to know Ino's a total bitch," Temari replied patting Hinata on the back as she threw her black book bag down on the table and sat next to the girl. "And don't worry we have your back. I'm Temari, nice to meet cha." The blonde lifted her hand in a half wave. Hinata returned the half wave as Ten Ten sat on Sakura's other side, putting hers and Sakura's bags down as well.

"It's nice to meet all of you too," Hinata gave a genuine smile as Temari smirked, Ten Ten grinned back and Sakura chuckled.  
"I think it's the beginning of a looooooooooonnnnnggggggg friendship!" Ten Ten said as Temari poked her side.  
"Hey don't be mean!"  
"Okay, okay, seesh!" Ten Ten said blocking Temari's continued poke attacks while everyone laughed.

It _was_ the beginning of a long friendship. But, it was to be one of great fun, happiness, pain and love.

~End of Chapter~

Hey thanks for the reviews :) I will be updating as regularly as I can

psssh just a little heads up here are the couple plannings for this story:

Naru/Hina

Sasu/Saku

Tema/Shika

Neji/Ten

Ino/Kiba

Deidara/oc

Pain/Konan

~momo~

p.s if you want a character in this story or suggest a pairing or two hit the review button or send me a PM actually any suggestions are welcome :) thanks!

~momo~


	4. Chapter IV: Art class Drama

**Chapter IV: Drawing Class Drama**

**A/N: I own nothing!This edited version was uploaded on 1/27/2013**

For the rest of lunch the girls spent their time getting to know each other. After all, even if they agreed to be good friends they had, in reality, only met minutes ago. So, while Sakura, Ten Ten and Temari could tell the world everything about each other they knew nothing of Hinata.

Sakura, Ten Ten, and Temari had found out that Hinata is a relative of royalty; she has a cousin who also comes to Konoha School of the Arts and a younger sister. It had taken little questioning to get it out of the girl, but the others were still striving to know more.

"My sister's name is Hanabi," Hinata said as she briefly looked up from her sketch book. She had started doodling as she answered each and every question. She had the book faced at an angle in her lap so they had no idea what or who she was drawing. "Do you guys have any siblings?"

Sakura replied for the group as she lay back onto the table. "Temari and I do, Ten doesn't." Even if she was paying attention her mind was still on that Sasuke boy and on Suna. She didn't want to be reminded of everything she lost but that damn Ino had to bring it up. She closed her eyes and sighed before sitting back up and stretching her torso.

Temari hadn't noticed the pinkette's distress and waved her hand toward the girls" You're both lucky Hina, Saku. I have to live with those two little brats!"

Sakura couldn't help but grin even in her sour mood. Temari was the only one of them to have brothers; both were younger than her and both were still at Suna. Kankuro was the middle child of the Sabaku's who had an obsession with becoming a ventriloquist. He was also one of the members of Suna's unbeatable soccer team. Gaara, the Sabaku baby, had actually had a bad reputation until he finally got beaten up by someone. He wouldn't tell anyone who it was, which was really just like him since he rarely even spoke, but it had done him good and he had had a huge change of heart. He was a member of the football team as a running back and had gone from delinquent to his grade's class president.

"You mean Gaara and Kankuro right?" Sakura asked playfully.

"Who else?" Temari replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.  
Ten Ten smiled "They're not that bad 'Mari! Gaara's alright but Kankuro has got to lose the make-up."

"I second that!" Sakura said raising her hand.  
Temari smiled ruefully. They had tried to take the make-up away when he was younger but it resulted in lots of unnecessary fights. Eventually they let him be since that was who he wanted to be.

"Tell her 'bout Sakuno," She said effectively turning the conversation away from her family.  
"I have an older sister her name's Sakuno," Sakura said as Hinata looked up quickly. "We look alike but her hair is longer."

"I knew you reminded me of someone!" Hinata exclaimed as she put her sketch book down and pulled her bag onto her lap. She rummaged through it for a few seconds before pulling out an old looking sketch book. She flipped it a couple of pages then handed it to Sakura.

"Wow..." Sakura mumbled; Temari and Ten Ten looked over her shoulder curiously.  
"What is-wow," Ten Ten was impressed. They all studied the portrait of Sakuno in awe. All three had known Sakura's sister for a long time and they had to say that Hinata's sketch was impressively accurate.  
"This is really good," Sakura said finally giving Hinata her book back.  
"Thanks," She blushed. It was rare for her to get such compliments nowadays. "But I'm not that good wait till you see Neji's art it's really brilliant!" Hinata admitted as she handed Sakura the sketch book she was just drawing in and putting the older one back in her bag.  
"WOW!" All three girls gasped before them was a drawing of them sitting there and chatting.  
"You my friend are the next Picasso!" Ten Ten declared.  
"Am not!" Hinata was blushing even more.  
"_Sure_," Ten Ten had a talent for sarcasm sometimes. "But until I see anything better than this I still think you're the best."

Hinata never got to reply, thankfully, as the bell rang. They each gathered all their things together.  
"Hinata, what's your next class?" Sakura asked as she pulled out her schedule.

"Art."

"Art's my next class too,"

"Same here!"

All three turned to Sakura who was grinning.

"That makes four of us!"

They all walked to class happy.

The late bell rang just as the girls entered the class.

"Good luck!" Hinata said smiling as she took her seat at a table in the back right hand corner of the room. She also shared that table with popular boy Sasuke Uchiha and Goof Ball Naruto Uzumaki(also known as her crush ;D).

Among other familiar faces in the class were some people sitting at the table just ahead of Hinata's. Ino along with her little friends gave the girls a good glare as they looked them over. To the right of them sat Shikamaru and Neji who Temari recognized from her Music Theory class.  
Speaking of Shikamaru he was talking about the 'crazy new girl who annoyed him in first period' also known to us as Temari.

"So, she called you pineapple head? Well she does have a point your ponytail and oval like head do make you look like a pineapple." Neji said matter-of-factly as he set up his drawing supplies.  
Shikamaru glared at him. "I don't need to hear this from you too."

Jiraiya cleared his throat. He had walked in seconds after the girls but nobody seemed to notice him. As much as he would also like to just sit there and relax he knew Tsunade would have his head for such a thing. She wanted her students to actually learn.

"Good afternoon class." He put his worksheets, coffee mug and jacket down across his desk. "Now, as you can tell we have three new students." He yawned a bit but still stood in front next to the girls a huge grin on his face, his hands on his hips.

"They are Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Temari and Ten Ten." Sakura and Ten Ten raised their hands a bit when they were mentioned, Temari only scowled. "Now girls please tell the class what you can do? Art wise of course," Jiraiya said with a suggestive smile and twitch of the eyebrow. Temari felt herself twitch.

"Sing that's all!" She hissed when Ten Ten elbowed her in the ribs.  
"And play instruments." Ten Ten added. "Now, where do we sit?"

Jiraiya thought for a moment and looked over his class. He was looking at how each of the students were staring at the girls. Finally, he said for Sakura to join Hinata's table which she did quickly while Ten Ten and Temari were to join Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO SIT WITH PINAPPLE HEAD AND THAT CRAZY LOOKING CHICK?!" Temari demanded when Jiraiya pointed them to their new seats. She had been looking forward to having a class with her friends, a class where they could all sit by each other and chill. But, now it looked like she was going to have to deal with her Music Theory nemesis.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He'd expected as much when he saw how Jiraiya had looked at them when considering where to put the girls. "See what I mean?"  
Neji was taking deep breaths" Yes I do...tch...who does she think she is...callling me a girl."

"Number one: I assume by "pineapple head" you mean mister Nara. His name is Shikamaru, _use it_. Number two: That 'girl' is a boy and one of my top art students. His name's Neji and I repeat, _use it_.. Finally, those are the only seats available unless you want to share my desk which, might I add, I will not object to." Jiraiya said smiling deviously.

Temari was about to punch him when Ten Ten dragged her to their seats.  
"Way to go 'Mari now we look like weirdos!" Ten Ten whispered as they sat down.  
"Oh I swear I will murder that stupid, old, STUPID perverted teacher if it's the last thing I do!" The still pouting Temari declared.

Ten Ten sighed. She knew that the blonde would be set on this no matter what. There wasn't much she could do. Sighing, she remembered that she had not introduced herself to her new table-mates.  
"Sorry about what Temari said Neji and Shikamaru! My name is Ten Ten." She smiled hoping that maybe she could make a good impression where Temari hadn't.  
Instead of the reply she expected where they both said stuff like "Oh, no big deal," or "its fine," they both just stared at her as if she was a creepy sewer monster. She sighed before pulling out a pencil as they were instructed then she arose and got in line with Temari to go get a piece of paper.

Maybe today wasn't gonna go as smooth as they thought.  
She retrieved her paper then went back to the table. Temari and Shikamaru were at the front of the class arguing over the piece of paper they both grabbed at the same time and Neji was sitting at the table already drawing.

"I had it first SO HAND IT OVER PINEAPPLE HEAD!" Temari yelled tugging at the paper that Shikamaru had.  
"Geez you're really annoying you know that?" Shikamaru said bored as he pulled on the paper as well. Sure, it would be easier to just grab another piece but this chick had just about pushed all his buttons. She was gonna get it now.

"Hey, hey, calm down both of you and just get another piece!" Jiraiya said in an attempt to play peace maker.

"NO!" They both yelled the class continued watching them fight for the paper.  
"Oi..." Sakura laughed it was just like Temari to fight over the stupidest things.  
"Hurry up and get paper." The last person in line (who just happened to be behind her) complained.  
She turned around to face them." If you want a piece of paper so bad just grab it from the side," she said madly when she noticed it was Sasuke.

"Don't mind if I do," Sasuke went around her and grabbed a piece of paper before walking back to his seat. Sakura stared after him blushing.  
"Oops..." She grabbed a piece of paper too and went back to her seat.

"They sure have been arguing for a while and over a piece of paper too..."Hinata commented to the pinkette as she sat.  
"Yup Temari's just like that."  
"Yeah but I think that's the most I've ever seen Shikamaru exercise outside of Gym class."  
Sakura suddenly turned her full attention to Hinata.  
"We have Gym class here! Who's the teacher?" Sakura was getting excited.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you...um…well, Principal Tsunade usually teaches it." Hinata said as Sakura practically jumped up and down.

Temari and Ten Ten looked at each other it had been a while since they had seen her this happy, actually the last time they saw her this happy was when she had just learned she was going to do the huge solo performance.  
"I have to find out why she's so happy." both girls thought.

"Ugh you can have this paper pineapple I don't need your germs all over my stuff!" Temari exclaimed letting the paper go and running over to Sakura and Ten Ten.  
"WHA-?" was all Shikamaru said as he flew back when Temari let go of the paper.  
"Ow...stupid girl..."he mumbled rubbing his head as he got up and with the paper.  
"Why are you happy?" Temari and Ten Ten asked excitedly.  
"Guess what we have? Gym class!" Sakura smiled.  
Both of her best friends stared at her before going back to their seats they couldn't believe that was all it was.


	5. Chapter V: Welcome to Gym 101

Chapter V: Welcome to Gym 101

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Konoha teaches grades 7th-12th, Suna has an Elementary, Middle School and High School division and they teach K-12th grade.

**Edited version uploaded January 29, 2013**

When Art class was over the girls made their way to the Gymnasium where they found out all grades had Gym class a certain period and the freshman (which they were) had it 3rd period.

"I'm so excited!" Sakura exclaimed over and over again once they were out on the basketball bleachers waiting for the teacher to arrive. They had already changed in the changing rooms and now all four girls were sitting in or standing by the first row. They all wore blue shorts and a white short sleeve or no sleeve shirt. Sakura wore her hair in a high ponytail, Hinata's in pigtails, and Temari and Ten Ten kept their usual styles.

"Seesh Sakura, I'm sure the entire world heard you," Ten Ten teased as she stretched. She decided not to sit down, opting to stretch a bit before they did the major exercising.  
Sakura glared at her a bit. "You'd be as happy as I am if you hadn't been allowed to do any major exercising for two whole months!"  
Ten Ten mid squat and Temari who was joining her shared a look and smiled" Yeah we would." they admitted. They continued stretching, Sakura and Hinata began talking about the available sport teams they had and everyone else were in their own worlds.

Ino and her friends watched Sakura closely making side remarks on how ridiculous Hinata's little "friends" looked. Close by them sat Sasuke who was with Naruto, Choji, Neji and Shikamaru. They had taken their usual perch on the top row in the back. Naruto was talking animatedly as usual to the ever stoic Sasuke who nodded occasionally, Choji was eating a bag of chips and keeping an eye out for Tsunade so he could awake the dozing Shikamaru. Neji just sat there doodling.

Suddenly someone blew a whistle. Ten Ten and Temari moved back next to Sakura and Hinata as everyone immediately stood-up. Neji tossed his sketchbook into the his bag, Choji elbowed Shikamaru who fell on his side, and Naruto was jumping up and down already while Sasuke just stared.

"All right runts who can catch this," Cue the Gym teacher. The girls recognized Tsunade who stood near the doors with volleyball in one hand her other resting against her hip. The tension in the room rose visibly as many people stiffened when the principal passed by, a few flinching when she mocked tossed the ball at them. Naruto was yelling _"Me! Me!"_ eagerly and jumping up and down but Sasuke soon put and end to that with a swift punch to the gut. Behind the principal was Shizune who walked with a pig in her arms.

"How about you girls?" Tsunade finally stopped pointing at Temari, Ten Ten and Sakura who looked at each other confused. Instead of her formal clothes she wore track pants and a jacket over a very revealing shirt. A whistle completed her outfit and the grin on her face as she observed the new girl's faces gave way to her amusement.

"Yeah that's right you three new girls!" Tsunade threw the ball as hard as she could right at Sakura who caught it but she nearly fell as her feet slid back from the impact.  
Everyone stared at her in shock except for Tsunade who was smiling. "I like that girl already." She noted to Shizune.

"Wow Sakura nobody's ever caught a ball thrown by Tsunade," Hinata was in shock as were many others. Everybody was staring at her warily. Those Suna girls were something if one of them could handle that much.  
"Really?" Sakura herself was surprised. She looked down at the ball and grinned as Temari and Ten Ten cheered.  
"Hey throw that back and come down here." Tsunade said.  
Sakura nodded her head and threw the ball back then made her way to Tsunade.  
"As prize for catching that you get to be a captain today so choose your team." Tsunade said.  
"What are we playing?" Sakura asked  
Tsunade grinned wickedly "Volleyball and I'm the other captain so choose very wisely."  
Sakura nodded her head before assembling her team.

* * *

A while later Sakura stood in back panting as she prepared to serve. It was near the end of the game and both teams were tied 13-13. The next team to get a point would win and get bragging rights.

"Give her your best!" Temari said to Sakura with an encouraging thumb up. They had just done their final rotation with Sakura ending up as their server. Sakura had chosen the obvious then Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. They had been unwilling but nonetheless had no choice. Sasuke, Ino, and Choji among others they didn't know ended up on Tsunade's team.

Sakura took a deep breath throwing the ball up and hitting it as hard as she could with a simple utter of _Hah_! Everyone held their breath as the ball fell barely over the net.  
Both Ino and Choji dived for it but they ran into each other and the ball rolled mockingly in between them.

"YES!" Ten Ten and the girls along with Naruto crowded Sakura cheering happily. Tsunade smiled as she tossed a towel around her neck. Her team was sour from the loss but they'd have to suck it up. She walked over and shook Sakura's hand along with the rest of the team making comments on how someone finally got her beside Naruto, how Shikamaru actually moved and how Neji finally didn't sit out.

They laughed cheerily while Ino scowled. Sakura wasn't someone she was gonna stand for long. Everyone eventually split up to their own little groups so they could drink water and relax before having to go change. The boys sat there panting, towels on their heads. Well, most of the boys. Naruto who was still full of energy was with the girls, hands behind his head as he smiled sheepishly.

Hinata was redder than red as her crush complimented her. Shikamaru and Neji watched them. During the game Shikamaru found out that Temari wasn't…too bad. She had actually helped him with an assist and they had planned out most of the attack plans. She looked up now and met his eyes for a second. They both turned away. The game was a one time thing.

Minutes later Tsunade finally told everyone to go change their clothes then walked out leaving with Shizune just as the bell rang. The four friends walked out of the school together.

"Would you be able to come to my house and spend the night?" Hinata asked. They had gotten a drawing assignment from Art and they decided to help one another. Well, mainly get some help from Hinata and Ten Ten.

"Maybe if I can where do you live?" Ten Ten replied as she pulled her phone out. She had time to waste now since they got out at 1:00 p.m. instead of 6:00 p.m.  
Sakura nodded in agreement also pulling her phone out. "Yeah, I'll have to tell my mom and dad if now if I want to go anywhere."

"Just tell me where you guys live I'll pick you up around...I don't know maybe 3:30?" Hinata said turning toward the girls as they reached the outside gate.

"Sounds good my parents hopefully won't mind since it's Friday..."Sakura said pulling out a piece of paper and writing her address and phone number down she then passed it to Ten Ten who then passed it to Temari who gave it to Hinata and with hope of seeing each other later they bid each other good bye before everyone but Sakura made their own ways home.

Sakura stood by her sister's car waiting for Sakuno to finish up with choir club.  
"She said she'd be out by 2 but...I think it's best I start walking especially since 2 is such a while away..."Sakura sighed checking her cell which read it was 1:03. And with that she left school turning right at the gate.

She walked in silence for several minutes the only noise coming from the earphones she wore. She was about to cross the street when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket she pulled it out and began crossing the street.

Suddenly, a car came speeding towards her.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Sorry the chapter is short but I wanted to end it with an anxious moment XD will she get hit or will she live? DUN DUN!


	6. Chapter VI: Hurt One Time Too Many

Chapter VI: Hurt One Time Too Many

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sorry for the long wait guys, hope you won't be disappointed! Oh, and this chap is mainly in Sasuke's POV

**Edited Version Uploaded January 29, 2013**

Sakura stared at the car in shock. She had lifted her head midway through the crosswalk as one of her earphones had slipped out and voices were calling out to her. She tried to move, she tried listening to the voices but all she could watch was the car.

She closed her eyes.

"Oh no…c'mon Sakura move, MOVE!" She thought over and over. Suddenly, she felt something-no, _someone_, pushing against her then all she felt was the asphalt of the street as she scraped across it, the person who saved her partially under her.

The car skidded, almost stopping. It turned partially the front wheel still going over Sakura with a sickening sound of something breaking resonating. The car continued on it's course-never turning back.

The person below Sakura rose from under her as Sakura's eyes opened, a pained cry almost coming from her lips, as she bit down harshly on her bottom lip, tears rolling down her face.

"Damn it Haruno next time I yell move do it- wait your leg…you're bleeding!" None other than Sasuke Uchiha had saved her. He stared in shock at the girl whose leg looked awkward and bloody. He began standing, his right arm, the arm he had around her as they fell, was cut and bleeding as well.

She stared at up at him with glassy eyes as a crowd gathered around them; people running towards them.

"Help," She mumbled before blacking out, the pain of her leg being broken over taking her.

"Someone call an ambulance!" was all that she heard before her eyelids grew heavy and closed.

"Sasuke, what's going on, are you okay?" Ino yelled as she joined the crowd surrounding the two teenagers.

"Her leg…that asshole ran over her leg damn it! I was too late!" Sasuke yelled as kneeled, holding the unconscious Sakura who was losing blood slowly but certainly.

"Hey it's not your fault that little Miss Princess here didn't move when everyone told her too! All that matters is that you're okay Sasuke baby." Ino said kneeling down next to him.

"Just shut it Ino…" Sasuke said as a voice kept echoing in his head bringing back haunted memories.

Soon an Ambulance arrived. They immediately got Sakura into the ambulance while one of the medics was talking to Sasuke.

"Hmm that's a pretty deep scratch on your arm sonny are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" The medic asked as he finished wrapping up the said arm in bandages.

"No I'm okay sir…"Sasuke said taking on last glance at Sakura who was still out cold.

"Well okay, you go straight on home okay?" The medic finished putting the first aid kit back in the car.

"Yes sir." Sasuke said pulling down his ripped sleeve and picking up his bag as the man boarded the ambulance which sped away light and sirens on.

Sasuke stared after it silently.

"Um..let's go sasuke." Ino said attempting to pull his arm but he just turned and walked away from her.

"I'm always too late..." He thought as he made his way home.

~At Sasuke's house~

Sasuke was lying down in his bed a picture of his family in his hand. He stared at it intently. The picture had been taken back when he was still a little boy of 6; his brother was 10 and his parents in their 30's. They looked happy and that's what hurt him most. He sighed putting the picture faced down on the nightstand. It had been many years since they had been a family. Both his parents were dead and his brother didn't care for him much. Sasuke turned the light off and laid back down on his bed sleep over coming him.

Suddenly Sasuke was four again hiding in the supply closet the home phone in his hand.

"Sasuke!" His mom yelled as the burglar choked her. Her arm was reaching out in the direction of the closet.

"Hehe shut up lady your husband's already dead!" the masked man yelled confusing the name to be that of her husband.

"Ah…n-noo…." She cried tears running down her swollen face as her voice slowly creaked and faded as her air supply was cut off.

"I said SHUT IT!" He yelled punching her as she fell limp.

"Haha stupid bitch," The burglar laughed satisfied with a job well done. Grabbing his loot he made his way out the back door as Sasuke came out of the closet slowly and ran to his mother.

"Mommy?" he shook her arm, tears in his eyes. She didn't respond, her glassy blank eyes looking up at him. "Mommy?! Mommy?! MOMMY!" He shook his now dead mom.

Finally the 911 call went through.

"Hello? HELLO?" the operator asked seeing as all she could here was the cries of a child.

She immediatley sent out a police man to the caller's address where they found a four year old boy asleep in the arms of his deceased mother.

Sasuke then woke up panting.

"No...never again..." He mumbled to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair.

He didn't know why he had saved that Haruno girl but he was tired of everything being out of his control.

~At the hospital~

A few hours later Sakura awoke to find the car had crushed broken her leg. It turned out that Sasuke Uchiha had been the one to save her. Ino, oddly, had been the one to tell the ambulance people her name. Apparently news had spread to the school and Sakuno who drove to the hospital after calling their parents.

She was at the hospital for the remainder of that night and the next day since she had apparently hit her head pretty hard as she went down. They wanted to make sure she didn't have a conclusion, but besides a few bruises and her leg she seemed fine. The car had yet to be found but she didn't care. She was alive and that was what mattered.

Finally, when she went home, she was greeted by her sister and her friends. Even Hinata along with her Suna friends was there for her coming home party. As soon as she walked in on her crutches she was warmly greeted.

"WELCOME HOME!" Ten Ten, Temari and Hinata cried embracing her.

Sakura smiled tears coming to her eyes. She was glad to be alive especially when she had such good friends to look after her. Soon, everyone joined the hug and they all were glad to have their pinkette back.


	7. Chapter VII: While Sakura was gone

**Konoha**** School**** of the Arts**

**Chapter VII: While Sakura was Gone (Part I)**

**A/N: SO. Sorry about how long it's taken me to update. Life has just hitting me full on for the last two years. I'm actually in the process of re-writing many of my fics so, in the next chapter I'm probably gonna have two or more of the other chapters rewritten, edited and up. As you can tell my grammar has improve by a crap load XD Well, this chapter is more centered around Temari, Hinata and Ten Ten and their crushes. All of the events in this chapter happened while Sakura was in the hospital. I hope you all enjoy and I hope you'll tell me if you see a typo or two.**

**Until next time, your humble servant as always,**

**Momo Mirasaki~**

It had been the next day when they had heard the news about Sakura being run over by a car. They had been wondering the day before what had happened to her as she had never answered their calls or been at the house when they had gone looking for her. You see, it had been around four p.m. on Friday when Hinata had shown up first at Ten Ten's house in a limo. Ten Ten was shocked but got into the car nonetheless a huge grin on her face. As they drove down the familiar streets that lead to Temari's house the girls talked.

"So, I can see you're rich," Ten Ten commented with a small smile. Hinata blushed a shy smile gracing her lips as well.

"Sorry. I'm just so used to everyone already knowing."

Ten Ten leaned against her arm as she nodded. She knew what Hinata meant. After all, all these Konoha kids probably grew up together and all went to the same school as each other. They had to have known about Hinata's wealth from the start. This was just another reminder of how much she and Temari and Sakura really were outsiders. She felt a wave of homesickness over ride her. These Konoha kids probably felt like she had at Suna.

"_**Well, no use wanting what is already in the past."**_ She thought soberly _**"You're Konoha now so you'd better start getting adapt."**_

She sighed. Sometimes she was just too levelheaded for her own liking. But, if she couldn't keep her feet on the ground who would?

While Hinata and Ten Ten went on an epic journey to reach the mansion that was Temari's house said blonde was out in the back leaning forward on the balls of her feet. She had a racquet in her hands, her grip loosely tight as a bead of sweat rolled down her sun kissed skin. She had been going crazy at school not moving around as much as she was used to. At Suna the students were more than encouraged to move around at any moment they possibly could.

Being the daughter and eldest child of a politician she had been told all her life to be quiet and sit still. Even though it screamed against her every instinct she had done so for her father was far more intimidating than any urge. So, when she had arrived at Suna a small little quiet blonde girl she had found her heaven, her voice, her friends and her passion.

When she had declared that she wanted to switch to Konoha her brothers stared at her like she was a crazy person. Which, she was of course but, it hadn't stopped her before why was it going to stop her now? Not like she cared about anyone else's opinion of her before either.

"Temari did you hit your head?" Kankuro asked "You've always said Suna was like your Nirvana. Why leave now?"

"Because," She replied her emerald green eyes thoughtful yet serious as she traced a scar on the palm of her left hand. "My friend needs me." And that was the end of that.

She bounced the soft fuzzy tennis ball before leaning back to serve. The ball flew into the air easily as it was slick with her sweat. Before the ball knew what was coming the racquet had made acquaintance with it for the umpteenth time and it flew into the wall.

She was done with her exercising for today. Throwing a towel over her head she went inside to change. After all, Hinata and the others were on their way.

When all three girls pulled up to Sakura's house they knew something was wrong. For starters, all three girls had tried calling her and texting her to tell her they were on their way not even getting a single reply once. Secondly, no cars were in the drive way whatsoever. It didn't make sense. Mrs. Haruno got off of work early on Friday's and she would go home right after. It was almost like a family rule that no one would leave on Friday's once they got home.

They tried knocking and got no reply. Silently worried they gave up and got back in the limo. Maybe she had just gone out with her family to dinner. They highly doubted it but they couldn't stay their all night and wait for the Haruno family to return.

About forty minutes later they had arrived at Hinata's house. It turned out that the Hyuuga Manor was located towards the outskirts of town and huger than either of the girls could've imagined. When they asked Hinata who would be at the house she took a second to think.

"Well, my parents are out of town on business. So, besides us, Neji, Hanabi and the servants will be there. That's only in the main house though."

"T-the _main _house?" Ten Ten asked astounded. She had heard of families having more than one house if they were clans or of the sort, but she never really believed it.

"Yes." Hinata seemed to be more calm. Her voice was still soft and low but she wasn't stuttering as much. "We have several houses built on our lands for all of our family members. Since I'm from the main blood line I live in the Main house. Neji lives with us as well since he's my cousin."

"Oh okay. I guess that does make sense." Ten Ten said, Temari nodding in agreement.

"So, what do you think about our school so far? Is it really so different from Suna?"

Ten Ten and Temari shared a look.

"Well," Ten Ten was fiddling with her hands now. They had softened considerably since she stopped training. Her callouses were fading and though most girls would love to soft hands it was more of a disappointment for her. "They're more different than I thought,"

"Yeah." Temari agreed. Her body was still humming with the urge to move. She had thought that practicing earlier would have calmed her down and fed her urge but all it had served to do was pump her up more. "Like, your school is more relaxed than ours. At Suna we had to be studying something that had to do with our professional skills and we had to join a club or sport."

"And we had to attend all meetings and school events. We'd always be busy, always moving. There was no such thing as free time there."

"Wow. It sounds..."

"Crazy? Well, it was. But it was fun too."

Ten Ten patted Temari on the back. The blonde didn't like to talk about school too much now. She missed it a lot more than anyone beside Sakura and Ten Ten could've thought.

"You said you joined a club or sport. Which ones did you join Ten Ten, Temari?" Hinata was just curious but Ten Ten could feel Temari starting to get uneasy. It was a good thing Hinata had just asked right when they got to the manor's gate.

"We'll tell you about it later, it looks like we're here," Ten Ten smiled so cheerfully that Hinata couldn't help but smile as well.

"Okay. We'd better get ready." Hinata patted down her dress gently, trying to smooth out any wrinkles. She wore a pale purple dress that made her hair and face stick out more. The dress was soft, silky and long sleeved. She wore soft flats on her feet, also the same color of her dress and her hair was done in delicate curls.

Hinata had told her maid, Obaa-san, that she was going out with her friends. The old maid had taken it the wrong way not letting the young lady explain that she was going to pick them up and bring out to the manor. So, as a Hyuuga family member, Obaa-san demanded that she be dressed appropriately. Hinata with a soft sigh and resigned smile decided to let her dress her up. She knew the maid was excited to hear that the girl had actually made friends.

As the car pulled up to the front door the chauffeur opened the door with a bow.

" Hyuuga Manor Ma'am."

"Thank you." Hinata replied waiting for Temari and Ten Ten to get out of the car. Both stared at the manor in awe.

Hinata laughed a bit at their shocked faces.

"And I thought Temari's house was big..." Ten Ten walked up the steps in a daze her eyes wide.

"I know right? I feel kind of small and under dressed now," Temari laughed wickedly.

Both girls broke out in laughter prompting Hinata to join them. Next to Hinata both girls stood out of place as they wore casual clothes.

Ten Ten wore a pink tank top and khaki capri's along with pink wristbands (that were weighted) and tennis wore a purple skirt and t-shirt. She wore purple tennis shoes as well. Both still wore their hair in their usual bun and pigtail styles.

Suddenly a head popped out around the door, it was a small girl.

"I knew I heard laughter. And since Neji's friends aren't here it was strange. Keep it down." Then the head was gone.

Everyone looked at Hinata for an explanation.

"That was Hanabi. Well, let's go in."

Then, they were on the grand tour. After dropping their backpacks off in Hinata's room they were given the tour by Hinata. They had gone to nearly every part in the house when they stopped somewhere in the back hallway on the second floor.

"This is the art room," Hinata said stopping in front of a strange door.

"usually Neji is the only one in here. I come here when I need stuff for an art but other than that I don't come in here. You can come in just don't touch anything."

The girls nodded both curious as to how talented their classmate must be. Hinata walked in first, and let Temari and Ten Ten look around and stare in awe. On the right side of the roomwas just plain glass where the wall should've been with windows. You could see out into the forest that surrounded the house and land, the sun was in the background. And about four miles in you could see a lake.

Finally looking around the actual room they began walking around. Temari took two steps in, took a look at the art on the walls and on the canvases lying around then stopped. But Ten Ten was in heaven. Even though she may not be the best artist ever she still loved to draw.

"Look at how beautiful this is! Look at how the flower pops out, the contrast, how he only used warm colors...It's so amazing!"

Ten Ten wandered around, observing each piece of art and saying her thoughts out loud.

"I see you brought some...guests."

Temari and Ten Ten jumped. They hadn't noticed when Neji had gotten there. Hinata seemed calm enough turning around to face her cousin. She nodded.

"I-I did."

Neji was gazing at Hinata with such intensity that Ten Ten could feel the tension in the air. Someone had to get them outta there.

"Gomen is we were trespassing." Ten Ten bowed to Temari's amusement and Hinata and Neji's shock. The cousins had their eyes on her now. "Your art is amazing Hyuuga-san. I think we should go now Hina,"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah. Do you want to go rock climb-" Temari had covered Hinata's mouth as Ten Ten went rigid.

"Damnit," Temari mumbled. "She's afraid of heights," She whispered in Hinata's ear. Apparently she hadn't said it low enough because Neji heard it as well.

"Uh, n-never mind why don't we-"

"I-it's okay Hina," Ten Ten had gotten ahold of herself even though she was shaking a bit. "I'll stay in the room and you can go rock climbing."

Temari was about to say that they can do something else when Ten Ten _glared_ at her.

"And don't say we can do something else Temari. I know you're itching to move around. You've been twitching and tapping around. You're restless. Plus, I'll be fine. It's not like I'll be bored. I brought a few things to keep me occupied."

Hinata stared at her in shock. She was right. Temari _had_ been restless.

Temari herself was blushing. Was she really that obvious?

"Damnit,"

"Seriously, it's okay. I'll see you guys later." Ten Ten walked out, passing by Hinata and Neji quickly.

"Ten Ten!" Hinata was about to go after her when Temari stopped her. Even though it screamed against every nerve in her body she knew that when Ten Ten wanted to be alone it was best to leave her alone.

That's exactly what she told to Hinata.

"Let's just go. I'm sure we've been in your cousins way."

Hinata nodded, apologized to Neji and walked out followed by Temari. They both prepared to go climb in the family gym.

* * *

Ten Ten sat out in the hallway finding Hinata's room too foreign.

She had her sketchbook in her hands, her color pencil set and markers. She had forgotten her headphones so she couldn't listen to any music. But she still drew nonetheless.

She had wondered how much time had passed when she finally took a break. Looking at her phone she was surprised that only ten minutes had passed and that she had been able to complete an entire picture in such a short amount of time.

"You aren't that bad,"

Jumping again mid stretch Ten Ten thought that Neji really needed a bell or something to warn people he was near.

"Thanks," she replied quietly as he studied her sketchbook.

"Come."

Ten Ten looked at him in shock. Why was he even around here in the first place? He had already turned away and was walking down the hall her book and a piece of wood in his hands. He wasn't going to tell her again apparently. So, getting her things she followed him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, like I said above, I have been editing chapters. I have reposted the first two chapters. ( Today on the 3rd of September) The third and fourth are well on their way as is the second part to chapter seven. I hope you will go back and read the first two chapters and tell me if they look better than what they were before!**

**As always, thank you for reading! **

**And a special thanks to:**

**arme535, Shooting Star 95, cutecookiechick, Twisted Musalih, , XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX, High Queen Susan the Gentle, Purple Teardrops, and hitsu-hates-hina for reviewing!  
**

**AkiraxArika, arme535, BlackBlossom101, CottonCandyMonster, Kunoichi Of The Heavens, lia beaumont, Music Is Meh Life, piklagr, Purple Teardrops, Sayuki Takamura Kuro TatsuHime, Shooting Star 95, and X-you-think-you-know-me-X for favoriting!  
**

**And, the followers have not been forgotten:**

**acechi-anghel, Alicehime-sama, Asarin159, CottonCandyMonster, cutecookiechick, DarkKunoichi15, gallifrey calls now, gemgembo, High Queen Susan the Gentle, hitsu-hates-hina, hoesb4bros13, kakiro19, Lady Sakura of the Uchihas, 17, Purple Teardrops, sakura12908, Shooting Star 95, Twisted Musalih and last but not least UchihaYukiLuna! Thank you guys and gals for following.**

**I can't express how much I thank you guys.**

**But, I hope you do decide to stick it out with me until the end of this story. **

**Thank you once again.**

**And don't forget to point out any mistakes I've made. I'd really apperciate it! **

**Well, that's all I have for now! until later!**

**~Momo Mirasaki**


	8. Bonus Chapter: A Day at Suna

**Konoha School of the Arts**

**~Bonus Chapter~**

**A Day at Suna Athletics Academy**

**(SAA for short)**

**A/N: So, I wanted to show y'all exactly where Sakura and the others came from. This mini-story-chapter will take place a year before Konoha started meaning it'll be at the beginning of Sakura, Ten Ten and Temari's 8th grade year.**

**Also, Suna teaches K-12th unlike Konoha which only teaches 7th-12th grade.**

**As always, I own nothing!**

**I hope you enjoy this~!**

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa wakeeeeeeeee upppppppp!" An annoying voice kept drawling over and over again. Sakura groaned rolling over in her bed. The first thing she thought is why were Ten Ten and Temari in her house- scratch that- why were they in _her room_, the second thought being where was her nearest sharp object.

As Sakura blindly groped for something to throw at them Ten Ten and Temari grinned. They knew the pinkette would forget that today was their first day of school and that they had spent the night-as it had been their tradition to spend the night together before their first day of school since 4th grade- just like she did every year. They knew that after the whole first day ordeal she would claim she wouldn't forget, like she also did every year, but Ten and Temari knew better than that.

They silently climbed off her bed and got there weapons of choice ready. In one hand Ten Ten held Sakura's huge teddy bear and in the other she held one side of Sakura's blankets. Temari stood on the other side of the bed also holding a fistful of the pink blanket and a pillow that was in her other hand was her weapon. She had strategically placed several other pillows in a pile within arms reach so she'd have ammo.

On the silent count of three, the both pulled the blankets back and started beating Sakura down with their weapons. Sakura groaned. How could she have forgotten _again_?

"Okay, okay! I'll get up!" Sakura rolled over and off the bed, landing on her feet. Ten Ten pulled back with her bear ready for a final hit, Temari had run out of ammo and sat down on Sakura's bed. Sakura herself was standing, still sleepy, and yawned before rubbing her eyes. She peered at Ten Ten.

"It's the first day of school, I know, I know. I'll go change." With Sakura safely in the bathroom with her uniform in hand Ten Ten tossed the bear aside and joined Temari on the bed. They pounded their fists before getting up and getting their things together. A few minutes later Sakura joined them, discarding her pink tank top and pajama pants in her hamper she turned towards her friends.

"Good?" She questioned doing a full 360. She was wearing the same light brown skirt and blazer that every Suna student wore, her shoes were tennis shoes-which the school really encouraged- and she had her white leggings on. Her blazer was buttoned up to her bosom, her v-neck still visible. Her back length hair was up in a ponytail, the brown ribbon she used to tie it up was in a neat little bow.

Giving her the thumbs up, Ten Ten stood next. She also did a 360. Unlike Sakura she had her blazer buttoned up all the way, she wore dark brown socks and school shoes, and had her hair up in their usual buns.

"Looking good~"

Temari didn't even care how she looked. She'd been wearing this same uniform for these last two years; her hairstyle had always been the same since she was a child. The only thing that was new to her outfit this year was her newest pair of boots. Her blazer wasn't even being close to buttoned up and she wore a loose brown bandana around her neck, the SAA hourglass emblem right in the center.

They had packed their backpacks and their athletic bags last night, so retrieving them they made their way downstairs.

"I swear! I mean, if I get stuck in Orochimaru-sensei's dance class again Imma go crazy!"

Sakura's mom looked up as the girls came down the stairs. She smiled at them, glad to see them up and ready.

"Breakfast is on the table," She told them as she went inside the kitchen. Sitting down at the dining table, they ate and chatted before realizing it was 7:40. Waving bye to , the girls gathered their things and began walking to school. Halfway there they ran into Temari's brothers Gaara and Kankuro. While Temari was an 8th grader, Kankuro was in 7th grade and Gaara a 6th grader. Gaara was rarely making any comments except for the occasional nod while Kankuro wasn't afraid to talk and make comments with his sister's best friends. They had all known each other for so long so this was all routine for them.

"I swear nothing's changed! Maybe I grew taller?" Kankuro had a hand above Ten Ten's head while she laughed. She had commented on how Kankuro looked different today, meaning his newest purple eyeliner, lipstick and face paint while he tried to pass it off as his being 5 inches taller than nearly everyone in their little party.

"Your growth spurt happened back in May," she argued swatting his hand away. "You complained about growing pains for a week!"

"Aww, so kind of you to remember Ten Ten~"

They had reached the gate and the puppeteer made a run for it with a yell of "_later!_" barely dodging Ten Ten's smack. Gaara waved bye to Temari and the girls as well before departing.

Sakura passed at the gate as well, taking a deep breath and looked over the campus. This school was like a second home for her. Ten Ten and Temari had already gotten to the front door of the middle school building, so, she continued taking it all in-like she did every year-as she slowly followed the girls into the class. They had compared schedules before hand and they only had two or three classes together but it didn't really matter since they had the entire school day and then some to hang out.

They had Kabuto-sensei as their Science teacher again, and they arrived a few minutes early. They had already dropped off their bags in their lockers, except for Temari who chose to carry her tennis gear with her, and had gotten to class choosing seats near the front, next to the windows. They left their bags on the seats and looked around.

They saw many familiar faces, Kiba was in their class again; he smiled wolfishly and welcomed them back taking the seat next to Temari. He started their conversation with quite a few perverted jokes which Sakura and Ten Ten blushed at and smacked at him with their notebooks for while Temari laughed with him. Shino joined them shortly and took the seat behind Kiba, and Rock Lee joined them last taking the seat next to Sakura.

They all knew he had a crush on the pinkette, but they also knew he didn't have a chance with her. She was too set on her vision of her "perfect man" and Lee was nowhere close to those expectations. Rock Lee was a known member of the Karate Club. It was said that he was captain this year. He had been working hard along with the Karate Club sponsor and coach Guy-sensei and was one of the SAA's nationally ranked athletes. He was probably one of the easiest people to spot in a crowd. Outside of class he wore a green jumpsuit and leggings. His black hair was bowl cut and he had the bushiest eyebrows ever. He tried time and time again to catch Sakura's attention- as he was doing now. But at the moment she was too busy talking to another girl who was apart of the dance squad to notice. Ten Ten gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

Kiba noticed since he had turned away from Shino a few seconds ago and shook his head ruefully trying not to laugh. His shaggy brown hair shook with his frame as he fought a losing battle. Kiba was one of the best runners on the Track and Field team. People often compared him to animals like a dog or a wolf. His family owns a shop where they sale and breed dogs. He had his own dog named Akamaru who followed him to school. Everyday during lunch they'd find him right by their usual spot under the big oak tree by the track field. Ten Ten took one last look at the laughing boy and rolled her eyes a bit. Sometimes he was just a big joke.

Shino was Kiba's best friend. He had a skin problem when it came to the light hitting it so he was allowed to wear a jacket which covered most of his face and arms, along with sunglasses. He was a quiet fellow who opted to talk when it was important. He had a bug collection any manic would adore. He like Kiba was on the Track and Field Team as he's an excellent sprinter. He was also the go to guy for homework help if you could believe it. He sat there, covered eyes only having eyes for the front of the class.

"Hello class," Kabuto-sensei walked in just as everyone took their seats. Well, almost everyone. Just as he got started on introductions, which nearly everyone found unnecessary, (Kabuto-sensei claimed that even though they've known him forever he still had to introduce himself cause the rules say he has to) Karin and her friend Tayuya walked in. Both ignored Kabuto and walked straight to the nearest open seats which sadly-in Sakura's opinion- were next to Kiba and Rock Lee. Karin saw Sakura staring and peered at her around Rock Lee. Karin smirked mockingly as she pushed her glasses up. Sakura turned away angrily.

Even though it was the first day Sakura already felt the tension. She and Karin had never gotten along from the moment they met at the first Dance Crew meeting a little under two years ago. Both were too set on their ways, not to mention that Karin loved to tease Sakura. The thing that made Sakura dislike her even more was the fact that Karin had gotten chosen to be Vice-Captain of the Crew this year. Sakura was Treasurer again much to her dismay.

After going through the introductions for himself, the introductions for the kids to each other, (Sakura swore when Karin said "I'm Vice-Captain of the Dance Crew," that Karin smirked at her evilly) and finally handing out their first homework assignment which happened to be a research paper (Kabuto-Sensei wasn't one to beat around the bush. You _always_ had work from his class) he gave the kids five minutes to themselves.

Everyone knew that was a bad idea considering they had Kiba and Lee in the class, but they couldn't tell the teacher that. Apparently Kabuto-Sensei had forgotten what happened last time he gave Kiba free time. Kiba had somehow managed to mix two chemicals together in a vile, the mixture caught on fire and stunk, and he burned his eyebrows off, somehow turned the tips of Kabuto-Sensei's hair yellow, and burned down two labs. Everyone kept a wary eye on him as he stood. Nearly everyone backed away.

Finally the bell rang and the girls and guys went their own ways. Thankfully it seemed like Sakura didn't have anymore classes with Karin. She went to her Dance, English and P.E. classes before finally going to lunch. Her Dance class was probably her favorite so far. Science hadn't gone so well cause of Karin, English was just the usual icebreakers, and P.E. was the usual "these are the rules, this is what you're doing this semester, here's your locker". In dance, since this was the advanced, well by standards it would probably be the easiest High School dance class available, so they got straight to changing clothes, if you'd brought them, started stretching and going over the basics, intermediate, and if you got the approval, the advanced stuff.

Sakura had been happy. Their teacher, thankfully it wasn't Orochimaru, had known that most of the girls had been dancers for a number of years and didn't waste anytime. Anko studied them for five minutes or so before telling them to get to their usual stuff and going to work with the noobs who had gotten into this class by miracle work. Sakura and another few friends she had made over the years got to stretching before dancing.

She didn't know why, but Sakura found herself dancing the steps found in the Nutcracker. She loved to dance ever since she was a child and she felt herself smile, relax and embrace the freedom she felt as she moved to and fro. Her peers soon stopped and stared at her in awe. Not only was she graceful, she looked like she was having fun. Her friends smiled. Sakura was certainly going to make it far if she chose to pursue a dancing career.

Then, before they knew it the bell had rung and they all hurried to get dressed again. Sakura wasn't in a hurry though and took her time as she changed. She made her way out of the class and to the cafeteria to pick up her lunch, and then she made her way out to their table, everyone already goofing off. Akamaru was on the table lounging back against Kiba who was laughing with Temari. Shino sat across from Kiba quietly eating and observing a nearby beetle. Kankuro, Gaara, and Ten Ten were talking, Kankuro making crazy arm movements and getting a laugh outta Ten Ten.

Sakura slid right into their crazy group. More of their older members like Pain, Konan, Sasori and the others had just graduated so there weren't going to be anyone else this year with them, well, so they assumed.

"About time Pinky," Temari said shoving a fry into her mouth as she moved aside, pushing Kiba in the process. Used to it Kiba went with it, not realizing he slid too much until his butt hit the floor. He hissed in pain and got up rubbing his sore butt.

"You're gonna pay for that Sabaku no," Temari only waved a hand his way in dismissal.

"Yeah, yeah," She popped another fry in her mouth. "Why don't you try when you grow balls?"

Kiba was about to retort when Shino leaned down from the oak tree he magically climbed while everyone was distracted. You could see a slight blush in the part of his cheeks you could see and in his palms he cradled something. Opening his palms the ugliest beetle of all time became visible and everyone turned away already uninterested as the bug flew away. Shino joined them again, sulking in despair.

Rock Lee, who had yet to be noticed, looked over at Shino.

"I know how ya feel buddy," Both sat there, tears in their eyes.

The school day was finally over. Everyone went their separate way s to their clubs and activities. Sakura, Ten Ten and Temari agreed to meet at the front of the school as usual once their clubs were done. Ten Ten walked over to the gym where she had Volleyball practice today, tomorrow she'd be joining in the Track and Field activities. She had talked to both coaches prior to the start of the school year and both agreed that it'd be fine.

While Ten Ten was in the Gym, Sakura was in the Dance classroom located on the third floor. It had been the Dance Crew's official meeting place since the beginning of time. She got there, and soon settled into the flow. They discussed the rules, priorities, and competitions. The entire time through Sakura tried not to let Karin get to her. During their break she decided to wander out into the hall, water bottle and towel in hand.

She pushed her back against the wall and sunk to the floor.

"Sakura?" Pushing the aside the towel Sakura found herself looking up at a slender man, he had bags under his eyes and long black hair that was tied in a ponytail. The man smiled at her.

"Itachi!"

* * *

Temari spent two hours on the courts drilling the noobs into the ground. Everyone on the team and in the club had a wary respect for their captain. Too soon she found herself locking up the courts, going to shower and double take the equipment before locking up the clubhouse as well.

Right when she was about to leave someone called out to her.

"Taichou!"

She turned to find a little girl there. She looked like a 6th or 7th grader. Temari stopped walking and waited for the girl to run up to her. The brunette took a minute to catch her breath before looking up at her with eager eyes.

"What's up?"

The girl bit her lip before pulling out a piece of paper which she held out.

"I wanna join the team."

Temari cocked an eyebrow but took the paper, scanning it over.

"Well Matsuri. As you can tell club doesn't start at 6:00 p.m. be sure to come early tomorrow."

She turned away and continued to walk.

The girl stood there dumbly for a second before comprehending what just happened. Grinning, she went her own way.

* * *

That night three very happy girls went home together with bright hopes for the upcoming year.


	9. Chapter VII: While Sakura was Gone (2)

**Konoha****School****of the Arts**

**Chapter VII: While Sakura was Gone (Part II)**

**A/N: Tell me if you think Ten Ten and Neji are OOC As well as the other characters ^^ Much appreciated!**

**-Momo Mirasaki**

Once they got to the art room Neji went to a table all the way in the back of the room. He had a saw among other wood work tools strew out around the table, a sketch of what he was going to do with the wood sat close by. Ten Ten walked in cautiously and was a bit in shock when he handed her goggles. She slipped them on, putting her supplies on the table next to his. In the background she could hear faint classical music playing. She hummed to it, playing the piano with it in her mind.

Neji was a bit surprised when he heard her humming. Not many teenagers he knew listened to classical music like him and for a girl who was supposed to be all about sports to know it…well, that was a bit too weird in his mind. He had felt sorry for the girl, which was odd for him by all standards, but, he considered the fact that even today in school this one wasn't as annoying as the other ones. She actually sat there quietly when she was told to; she was polite and stayed d out of your way.

So, he had invited her to Art room, to his domain. He made his way back to the project Jiraiya-sensei had given him specifically. He was to be making a wood project. He settled on doing a few flowers and leaves, making them all cool colors. Handing the girl goggles incase she decided to watch he got back to work. He took the wood and used his pencil to draw the outline, going over them in marker not a minute later.

Ten Ten stared in awe at his precision and accuracy. She had to agree with Hinata- Neji was on a whole other level. She sat down and got started on her own project as well, still humming along with the music, letting the noise of the saw going up and down, then the rough scratching of sand paper join in the melody. Minutes passed by and finally Neji was done. Ten Ten had been midway done with her drawing when she saw him painting. Putting her stuff down she had pulled her legs onto the chair and rested her chin on her knees, watching him as he bent over the wood, his long hair in loose ponytail going back and forth with each stroke he made, just like the paintbrush in his hand.

Ten Ten was enjoying the peace immensely. Sure she liked it when she was with her friends being loud and goofing around but there was a certain peace that she liked about sitting there in silence, no drama, and no worries just a person and their work. She had been staring a bit too long, lost in her thoughts because Neji was staring at her now eyebrow cocked. He had finished a good five minutes ago.

"Ten Ten?" Ten nearly jumped, her eyes focusing now to find Neji staring at her intently. She blushed. That was the first time he'd actually called her by her name. All that thinking and staring off into space wasn't for nothing though.

"I have a question."

He waited, looked at his work then replied. "It better not be stupid,"

She didn't take it offensively, just nodding her head. "Can you show me how to paint flowers?"

Neji was staring at her. She had to be kidding right? "Why?"

Why was this girl starting to peak his interest? This had to be the longest conversation he's had with a girl besides his cousins and the one time he'd ever been alone with a girl. Sure, he was popular with girls at school and was constantly hit on, but once he'd give them a cold glare or ignore them, they'd eventually get the hint.

Either he was going soft of this girl wasn't getting the hint.

Ten Ten bit her lip thinking. "Well, if it isn't of any inconvenience of course," She stood stretching her body. It was sore from sitting in the same position for so long. "Because I want to learn how to make beautiful flowers like you; I know it'll take a lot of practice, but I'm willing to do it."

Her eyes met his questioningly and he gave in with a sigh. One lesson wouldn't hurt would it? He nodded and she grinned.

* * *

When Hinata and Temari came looking for Hinata an hour later, the Art room was the last place on the list. They found Neji holding her hand, the one with the paintbrush in it, correcting her stroke.

Temari grinned wickedly and took a picture with her phone. Ten Ten wasn't gonna live this down.


	10. Chapter VII: While Sakura was Gone (3)

**Konoha****School****of the Arts**

**Chapter VII: While Sakura was Gone (Part III)**

**A/N: Hi! Yeah, I know, miracle I'm updating so much! Sorry there's so many chapters to the "While Sakura was Gone" part. But, I want to show how the other characters are getting along as well. I'm starting to think that this story doesn't really have a plot and that everything is being rushed- so many things are happening at once but I'm not really moving the story along. So, in this chapter I'm trying to get all the loose ends tied together so we can get this baby moving! **

**Also, I've started getting into Naruto again, and I barely found out bout Neji like a week ago ^^" yeah, I haven't had too much time for Naruto but I can honestly say his death made me cry. This is why I left last chapter as an entire Tenten and Neji chap without any other character involvement. That chapter will be my minimum word count goal meaning that from here on out I don't want to write a chapter with less than 825 words. **

**On to present matters,**

**I know Tenten is a weapon specialist so Archery and possibly Kendo will be apart of her clubs which Temari doesn't mention. After all, some secrets need to be kept ;) **

**So thank you very much, as I try to say every time, for your patience. **

**-Momo Mirasaki**

Temari and Hinata waited out in Hinata's room for Ten Ten to come back. While they sat there Hinata began asking questions about Suna again. This time Temari had no way out and as uncomfortable she was with the subject she knew she couldn't evade Hinata for long.

"Okay, okay. One question at a time," Temari was pacing now, eager to finish this.

"I want to know everything. What were your classes like, what clubs did you have? Which clubs and sports teams were you involved in?" Was it her or did Hinata get more talkative the more comfortable she got?

"Well, we had six classes a day with ten minute breaks at the end of each class to be used for exercising or class work. Classes started at 9 a.m. sharp and we had all the normal teams and clubs every other high school would." Temari took a breather continuing even though she was mildly irritated at this point. The past was meant to stay in the past after all. "I was on the Tennis Team, Ten Ten was apart of Track and Volleyball, and Sakura was on the Dance Crew."

"No clubs?" Hinata had moved from her bed to her desk and was writing in a journal like thing. Once they had gotten back from her family's gym and the rock climbing course they had showered and changed. Afterwards they had gone to find Ten Ten and seeing the girl was occupied they opted to wait for her to come to them. Temari _had_ muttered something about Ten Ten not thinking much of many boys between her snickers.

"Ten had tried for Student Council and the Art Club only for it to be too much with Volleyball and Track. Sakura was in the Health Club and I was…well…in the Animal Club and the Traditional Dance Club. I still carry my fans everywhere with me." There were a few other activities and clubs they were apart of but the little details didn't matter right now. She was kinda grateful that Hinata hadn't asked about their friends or teachers.

Hinata stayed quiet letting everything sink in. Finally, after what seemed like years, the silence was broken when Ten Ten herself walked in with several pieces of paper in her hand. Temari smirked; it was teasing time. Pulling out her phone she slung an arm around Ten's shoulders as she spared her friend a questioning look.

"So, Ten Ten," She clicked on the menu then made her way to her photo gallery. "Where have you been?"

"I was in the art room with Neji." She had slipped out of the blonde's hold and walked over to her backpack and slipped her materials back in, slipping the paintings she and Neji had done in her sketchbook carefully making sure none of the edges would stick out and bend. "He was showing me how to paint a flower. Why?"

Ten Ten sat down on Hinata's bed smiling at the purplette who returned the smile. Temari looked through her pics for a more seconds before grinning wickedly and holding it up in front of the brunette's face.

"That's not what it looks like to me!"

As Ten Ten's face went red Temari knew she'd scored big time.

Ten Ten herself hadn't thought of it that way either. Well, not until Temari had brought it up. And staring at the picture she did have to admit that Neji didn't look half bad. Shaking her head, her blush slowly fading she met Temari's eyes, a small smirk on her lips. The blonde didn't need to know what she was thinking after all, and being defensive would make her look guilty.

"Temari, it was just him showing me how to paint. Honest. Right there he was correcting my grip and stroke. Apparently I've been doing it wrong since the beginning of time. But, think what you want."

Dinner just had to be finished cutting teasing time short.

As they walked out together, Hinata could faintly hear Ten Ten mutter _"saved by the bell." _Was it possible that the girl _did_ have a crush on her cousin?

They arrived, the dishes were passed around and soon everyone was eating, silence thick in the air. Even though the dining room table could easily seat up to thirty people there were only five people present. Hinata, Neji, Ten Ten, Temari and Hanabi and with the quiet it gave them all too much time to think.

Ten Ten began worrying about the absent Sakura; sometimes her gaze would fall on Neji for a second then dart back to her plate as quick as she looked. Temari was plotting, an occurrence which never seemed to benefit any party involved save herself. Hinata was worried about the pinkette as well and pondering about the evil smirk Temari wore, while Neji was wondering when he had started becoming so soft. Hanabi just sat there observing as they all made weird faces.

"Temari, Hina, has Sakura replied yet?" Ten Ten found herself getting looks from everyone. Neji turned back to his food noticing nothing had been directed at him. Hanabi never ever looked in the first place not really caring about her sister's friends at the moment.

"Nope."

"N-no."

Ten Ten sighed poking at her food. She knew Sakura was a big girl but still, a friend could be worried right?

The rest of the sleepover went by peacefully- save for Temari's constant teasing and the next day found the girls getting ready to go home. Their projects were looking good and it had been fun. Ten Ten went to say bye to Neji finding him in the art room again. Not really knowing what to say, she gave herself a minute to build up her usual courage, watching him paint.

He had seen her come in from the corner of his eye but remained silent. He wasn't going to let her disturb him again. Last night he reasoned with himself that he had been kind to her and that there was nothing wrong with that as long as he didn't do it again. He was getting ready to ask her to leave when she spoke.

"Well, thanks for the help Neji! See ya Monday." Waving she took her exit.

Neji stared at the spot she had been in for a few seconds before shrugging. Monday was looking just a little more interesting.

Hinata dropped off Temari first, then Ten Ten. Both found out from their families what had happened. They were planning on going to the hospital when they were told Sakura was to be released today. They began planning. Temari called up Kiba, Lee and Choji while Ten Ten called up Hinata and Shino. Temari dragged Kankuro and Gaara with her; the whole group was gonna be there for Sakura's release no questions.

They met up at Sakura's house two hours later and started setting up. Along with the normal group, Hinata had dragged along Neji and with Neji came Naruto and Shikamaru. Sasuke had left them once he found out where Hinata was taking them. Gaara had brought Matsuri with him since they had been working together on a project when Temari summoned him and demanded he come.

Even though there were a few arguments between the two parties they had the living room transformed into party central. The only thing needed now was the guest of honor herself. Now that the moving was done everyone found themselves sitting in said living room.

The weird group sat there quietly. On one side of the living room sat Temari and the Suna kids, opposite them were the Konoha kids and right smack in the middle sat Ten Ten and Hinata. The awkward silence was drawling on and on which was odd considering Lee and Naruto were there. Ten Ten sighed. How was there gonna be a party if everyone was so…_awkward_. Hinata and even Temari noted this and knew they'd have to combine forces once again.

"So…" Up, totally a big mistake. Everyone eyed Ten Ten and she just sat there at a loss of words once again. The others were getting impatient and Kankuro was the one to take the hit.

"What is it Ten? Spit it out, I'm tired of just sitting here." Kankuro was bored a can soda in his hand boredom and aggravation etched on his surprisingly make-up free face. He hadn't had time to do his make-up or grab his hoodie so he felt like he was sitting there practically naked.

"I agree," everyone turned to the green clad Lee now. He was striking a pose now, the ever dramatic boy that he was. "We are still full of youth! Let us enjoy this moment to the fullest!"

The Suna kids sweat dropped.

The Konoha kids stared at them like they're weirdos.

"Well…I don't think everyone has been introduced yet soooooo let's get this over with," Ten Ten effectively cut him off to the relief of everyone. She knew that once Lee got started he'd never stop. Shino patted his back as Kiba laughed.

The girls smiled. This was the crowd they were used to. Ten Ten gave Kiba and Kankuro a look and they groaned. Leave it to Ten Ten to volunteer to introduce themselves first. Both turned towards each other a serious look on their faces. There was only one way to settle who would go first.

"1…2…3!"

"PAPER!"

"ROCK!"

Kiba shouted in his victory, jabbing his finger at the younger boy. "IN. YOUR. FACE!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kankuro stood muttering darkly under his breath until something small hit the back of his head. He turned and glared at his sister who motioned her finger for him to turn around and get it going. Her cursed her and her fan that had bounced straight back into her lap, her legs were crossed as were her arms. She smirked at him, using said fan to fan herself.

He turned back around. Oh was he gonna get this started all right.

"Yo. I'm Kankuro no Sabaku, yeah no Sabaku the unfortunate brother of the wench. Trust me, if you think she's horrible-" He didn't get so lucky this time as Temari stood tick marks above her head. She had hit him with her bigger fan and he'd fallen to the ground and she walked toward him admitting a dark aura. The Suna group didn't think much of it used to their displays, Hinata squeaked and Matsuri shivered a respect for her former captain still there as they watched her destroy her brother, wrestling him till she had him pinned.

"Call me a wench again brat," The Konoha boys stared. Yeah, totally not going to mess with her, even Naruto whistled lowly watching her. As soon as Kankuro submitted she stood and sat down dusting her hands off. Boy did it feel good to show everyone who was boss.

"…Okay. Nice one 'Mari but leave the Kankuro discipline to me," Cue Kiba. He stood and them his "charming" wolfish smile. "'Sup, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Don't mind Temari, she's just violent cause she's always on her ra-" Kiba joined Kankuro, enjoying the Haruno's living room floor.

"Shino," He waved.

"Gaara no Sabaku."

"Matsuri…"

"Choji Akimichi,"

"Rock Lee! Youth is cool!"

Sweatdropping again everyone looked at Hinata and the Konoha boys expectantly. Ten Ten patted Hinata on the back encouragingly.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga…"

"Neji Hyuuga…"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He gave his infamous thumbs-up. "BELIEVE IT!"

"Shikamaru Nara."

…

…

…

Crickets were certainly the ones partying.

Suddenly, someone opened the door, a tall girl with long pink hair walked in, giving them the thumbs up. Everyone crouched as the lights went out.

"Okaa, help me please…" They heard mumbles as Sakura struggled up the steps with her crutches. Then, the door was opened by a man and in came Sakura. The lights flashed on and everyone jumped up and yelled and crowded her.

Sakura was happy to be home that was for sure.

She had been surprised that they'd gathered so many of her friends together in such a short amount of time. She enjoyed herself and was sad to see everyone go. Ten Ten and Temari stayed to help clean but they also had to leave soon after. Her sister helped her into bed, propping her leg on a stack of pillows, leaving a plate of pizza and a pitcher of water there on her desk. She sat quietly for a few minutes.

She was thinking about Sasuke again when something tapped on her window. She jumped, her leg falling off its high perch. Looking outside her window she saw the last person anyone would expect:

Sasuke Uchiha.


	11. Chapter VIII: Nightmares

**Konoha****School****of the Arts**

**Chapter VIII: Nightmares**

Her cheeks turned a light pink, her eye brows furrowing in anger. Did the boy always have to pop up like a creepy stalker dude? Pouting, she sighed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. His patience was wearing thin. This was supposed to be a two second thing but the Haruno girl wasn't getting that. He knocked again effectively gaining Sakura's attention again. She looked at him startled, and then relaxed a bit remembering it was just Sasuke…The guy who hated her guts and was a total asshole for no reason…yeah that guy…whoopee… Rolling her eyes she turned, lifted her casted leg, lowered it gently then reached for her crutches and stood, making her way awkwardly to the window. She unlocked it and held it up as he climbed in. She needed to add ninja to the list of names she had for him; he climbed in silently and effortlessly as if he'd been doing it all his life.

He stood there, looked around a bit then met the pinkette's eyes. She stood there wondering what he was doing. He looked her up and down, her leg seeming to be the only permanent damage and grunted. His job was done, he came and saw for himself that she was okay and now it was time to go. Sakura stared at him confused. He was looking at her weirdly, and he was constantly making different faces when he finally he spoke.

"Next time don't be so stupid and move when people tell you to. Better yet, don't walk while texting." Reminding himself to thank Naruto and Shikamaru later for telling him which room was hers, he climbed back out the window, wincing a bit as he bumped his arm against the frame.

Surprisingly, Sakura immediatley grabbed his arm stopping him from leaving completely. She had dropped one of crutches in the process and was hanging onto him arm tightly. She was mad he'd said such mean and rude things to her but she still hadn't thanked him yet and as regrettable as it was for her he was still her savior. Without him having tackled her out of the way she probably wouldn't be here right now.

"Thank you," Her hand lessened its grip considerably and she fell to her knees. Sasuke was shocked but didn't show it. He had gritted his teeth when she pulled so harshly on his injured arm. He almost cussed her out but her words of gratitude made him think twice. Maybe if she got to know him she'd understand how useless it was to thank a screwed bastard like him. He replied with a _'humph'_ and climbed down walking away without looking back once.

Sakura sighed and shifted herself and her crutches so that they and she were leaning against the bed. She crawled, and lifted herself up and once she sat on the edge of her bed she fixed her crutches back against her nightstand. She sighed and leaned back after getting as comfortable as possible. She didn't know why but she was irrevocably attracted to Sasuke. When he had looked her over she could feel her heart speed up, could feel the heat rushing up to her face.

Closing her eyes she welcomed sleep and the breeze that blew in. She had left the window open, hoping he'd come back. After all, maybe the jerkiness was just a whole façade.

* * *

Sakura was dreaming.

She was standing back in her old dance studio- the one she had started her entire dancing career and fascination in- and a small pink haired girl with a scarlet ribbon in her hair had just fallen on her butt, tears in her eyes as she pouted. Her green eyes looked for something, finding it in a dark corner of the studio. She stood up with a hardened pout a determined swing in her arms and legs.

"Itachi-nii," young Sakura said, her voice shaking a bit as she sniffed. She had spent all her confidence on the walk to the corner. The older Sakura shook her head, eyes determined. She had outgrown her crybabyness- if one could call it that.

She watched the young her talk to a little boy- not much older than her with his long-ish black hair which he wore in a ponytail. Itachi always stood in that corner, always watching. His equally dark eyes had a knowing look about them, and he was the best dancer in their entire class even though he'd never admit it. Sakura respected him as he'd protect her and help her.

At this very moment she had be asking him to help her learn how to leap. He was smiling, just like he always did, so full and pretty, and said sure. He had rules and conditions though. Sakura the younger paused then agreed. Sakura the older felt fear rolling down her spine as she observed her onii instruct the little her one the basics, drilling her again and again and then once more to make sure- he would move her body parts this way and that so that she was in the correct form.

Finally, he wanted her to leap. Sakura obeyed, Sakura herself was already waiting by her favored spot of take off. Then, she was moving, up in the air, and before a toe on either girl touched the ground she was awake the sound of an alarm blaring in the background.

* * *

A/N: I know this was a short chapter- approximately 918 words without the Author's Note. I've been busier lately with school work since I'm a senior in HS and the homework is murder.

But, as you can see I've started to add on to this story lately. I think it's safe to say that I'll update at least twice a month or so. Thanks for reading!


End file.
